Hidden in the Shadows
by CosmioStarGirl
Summary: We all know the story of how SEES got together and, with the help of the protagonist, defeated Nyx along with the dark hour. Well what would happen if we threw in five new characters who all had the potential? Join Kaity, Ava, Minato, Emiko & Shiro as they join SEES and try to put and end to the dark hour. I suck at summary's. Rated T for now, may change later.


Hey everyone! CosmioStarGirl here, with a brand new story! Yay! XD Anyway so over the past year I have become pretty obsessed with my game P3P, Persona 3 Portable, and the movie Rise of the Guardians, when I began thinking about making some sort of crossover between the two. At first I thought it would be really cool and I even got a few of my friends in one the idea! Until I realized something… there's no way I could pull it off. There is too much important dialog in P3P that would be a little too difficult for me to change… so for now I'm just going to make this only based on P3P instead. For now anyway. So until then, welcome to…

* * *

Hidden in the Shadows

Chapter 1:

_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_however limited it may be…_

_You will be given one year;_

_Go forth without falter,_

_with your heart as your guide…_

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai…" Kaity looked up as the train announcer announced the name of her stop. 'Ah, were finally here.' She smiled slightly as she collected her bag. As soon as the train slowed to a stop, the announcer said "Iwatodai."

As she excited the train another announcer said "This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

Kaity stood and watched the train as it left the station before looking around, and found a clock in which confirmed that she had arrived late. "It's almost midnight..." As the clock struck midnight she watched as all the power went out and people transformed into coffins. She looked around once more before gripping the strap of her bag that was slung over her shoulder and left the station. Oddly enough she was used to this strange event, ever since the "accident". As she excited the station she looked up at the eerie green moon. It was nearly full.

Soon she was standing in front of the Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai dorm. The dorm in which was mentioned in her admission pamphlet, which was now folded up and placed in her pants pocket before entering the dorm.

"Welcome." She froze at the sound of the voice, before turning to see a small boy standing behind the front desk, his hands interlocked as they held up his head. He had bluish gray hair, light blue eye and he was quite pale. "You're late. I've been waiting a long time." The mysterious boy snapped his fingers, a piece of paper appearing on the table, the boy now standing in front of her "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract." Kaity's eyes traveled from the boy back to the paper "There's no need to be scared." The boy chuckled, smiling. "It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions." Taking a closer look at the paper, there was something written on it 'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.' Below it was a blank to sign her name. Glancing one last time at the boy, she signed the paper. "... Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away." The paper she had just signed vanished after he said that "And so it begins..." The mysterious boy disappeared, as if melting into the darkness.

"Strange..." That was the only word she could use to describe what had just happened.

"Who's there!?" Startled Kaity flew around to find an unknown girl standing there "How can you be... But it's...! Don't tell me..." The girl was clutching something that looked like a gun.

"Wait!" A red haired girl appeared behind them causing the girl with the gun to jump slightly.

"...!" At that time the lights turned back on "The lights..."

The red hair girl turns towards Kaity, as if nothing had happened. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"...Who's she?" The strawberry blond asked Mitsuru.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here." Mitsuru explained "She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

"...Is it okay for her to be here?" The blond inquired once again.

"I guess we'll see..." Mitsuru smiled before turning her attention back towards Kaity "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"...Hi, I'm Yukari." She introduced, seemingly a little unsure.

"Nice to meet you." Kaity smiled.

"Uh, y-yeah...Nice to meet you two..." Yukari smiled back.

"It's getting late." Mitsuru suddenly announced "You'll find your room on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night."

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me."

"'K" Kaity smiled before turning back to Mitsuru and bowing "Good night Mitsuru-senpai!" She called before jogging off after Yukari.

Mitsuru smiled and chuckled a little at the girls hyper-ness "Goodnight."

Once both girls reached the third flood, Yukari took Kaity to the farthest door in the hall "This is it..." Yukari announced "Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh and try not to lose your key, you'll never hear the end of it." Yukari chuckled slightly, before turning to face the other girl "So, any questions?"

"Um, about the contract..."

"Huh? What's this about a contract?" She asked confused "Come on, is that a joke? It's not funny..."

"No I-... Never mind." It was obvious that Yukari didn't know what she was talking about, so she decided it was best to drop it.

"Um... Can I ask you something?" Yukari piped up.

"Huh? Yea of course."

"Well, um... On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

"What do you mean?" Kaity asked a little confused.

"You know what I-... Never mind. It seems like you're all right." The blond smiled a little before saying "Well, I'd better get going..." She began to walk back down the hall until she stopped and turned back around to face the brown haired girl "Um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." And with that she disappeared down the stairs. Kaity sighed before turning back to her assigned room, grabbing the handle and entering the room. Once inside, she dropped her bag on the floor and flopped down on her bed, to tired to do anything else and quickly fell asleep.

*•*•*•*•*

The next morning Kaity was awoken by a knock at her door "Hey! Are you awake?" Yukari called through the door.

"I am now..." She huffed under her breath before quickly throwing on her uniform and opening the door. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Instead of letting her reply Yukari continued "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

Kaity smiled "Totally!"

"Okay. Then, let's go."

Inside the New City passenger train "Anehazuru"...

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?" Yukari chuckled before looking out the window "This is my favorite part... when it feels like you're gliding over the sea." She smiled before turning back to Kaity "Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle. Oh, look, you can see it now!

*•*•*•*•*

"Mornin'!"

"Morning!" Yukari greatest the passing girl. "Well, here we are... Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!" After that the two entered the school stopping at the shoe boxes. "You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. ...And that concludes the you. Do you have any questions before I go?"

Kaity thought about it for a second before responding "Nope, I think I'll be okay!" She smiled and began to walk off when Yukari grabbed her arm "?"

"Hey... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ...See ya later." After she let go of the other girls arm and walked off. Kaity looked around for a minute, taking in her surroundings, before walking towards the hall the Faculty Office was located.

"Man, this place is completely different from my old school..." She wasn't watching where she was going when someone suddenly excited a room and ran right into her, causing Kaity to stumble back a little. "Whoa" she said as she regained her balance "Oops sorry about that! I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized as she bowed.

The other person chuckled "Na, it's not your fault!" Kaity looked up and blushed slightly. The boy that stood before her was about a whole head above her, had dark gray hair, light gay eyes, and a kind smile on his face "I'm Minato Aristo, nice to meet ya!"

"O-oh, um, I'm Kaity Hunter nice to meet you." Minato chuckled again as the girl in front of him suddenly became a little shy.

"You must be a new student, I've never seen you around before."

"Oh, haha yea, today's my first day here!" She smiled when she suddenly remember that she was suppose to go to the Faculty Office "Oh, crap I still need to find the Faculty Office!"

"You already found it!" Minato smiled and stepped to the side "It's right here." He told her before he began to make his way down the hall "Catch ya later Kaity-chan!"

"Bye Minato-kun!" Kaity smiled before entering the office.

"Oh, are you the new student?" Kaity turned to face the teacher that had spoken "Kaity Hunter, 11th grade correct?" The teacher began flipping through some pages in a file "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see... in 1999... that was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" The teacher suddenly gasped before continuing in a softer voice "I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand." She then smiled "I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

Kaity smiled "I'm pleased to meet you."

"My, aren't you polite? Girls like you should be an example for others! Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

*•*•*•*•*

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means..." The Principal continues with his speech...

"...?" A few students around Kaity began to whisper to each other.

"I heard we got a transfer student."

"Yep. I've seen her, too. She came to school with Yukari."

"I hear talking." A grumpy teacher said "I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class..."

"Shhh! Be quiet! Your going to get me in trouble!" Ms. Toriumi said sternly, but it doesn't seem like the rumors will stop anytime soon...

After Homeroom was over, Kaity began her first after-school session...

"'Sup, dude!?"

"Huh?"

"Haha, you look like a deer in headlights." A friendly looking student chuckled.

Kaity couldn't help but smile back as she asked "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." He smiled before continuing "I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I though I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day."

Yukari entered the room at that time and noticed the two together. She sighed as she walked over "At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly." Junpei said as he tried to defend himself.

"No it's okay!" Kaity smiled "He's not bothering me at all!"

"Well, if you say so." Yukari sighed, before smiling at Kaity "Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?"

"Yeah! Took me by surprise actually!" Kaity smiled.

"Haha, you too? Yukari giggled.

"Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class to? C'mon, lemme in on the fun!" Junpei said a little annoyed "By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning. A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side... Eheh the whole class was buzzing about you."

"Ugh... Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that." Yukari said rather annoyed "I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that? ...Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that Junpei?" Yukari gave the taller boy a glare before she left the room.

"What is she, your nanny...?" Junpei rolled his eyes before turning back to Kaity "Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!"

Kaity giggled a little "Thanks, I'll remember that!"

"No prob! My door's always open. So to speak."

After school was over, Kaity ran into Junpei and he persuaded her into letting him walk her back to the dorm. "Whoa, check out the Jocks on their run... Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet? Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested? You'd be joining as a new member though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while." The two continued to talk as they made their way to the dorm.

Once they reached the building Kaity turned towards Junpei "Thanks for walking me back. I had a lot of fun!" She smiled causing Junpei to blush slightly and scratch the back of his head.

"H-hey no problem man!"

Kaity gave him a closed eye smile "But seriously, thanks for being so nice to me!" The two soon said their goodbyes and Kaity entered the dorm.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru called as she looked up from her book. Kaity smiled before yawning and heading up stairs towards her room. Once on the 3ed floor she entered her room and flopped down on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

*•*•*•*•*

The next day went on without much happening. Just a few rumors going around some girl who stopped going to school. Now Kaity sat and was listened to the lecture Ms. Toriumi was giving. "Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by... Zenzou Kasai. Ugh... why him? I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota." She sighed "He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature. I wonder why it's not in the textbook. Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time. ... Hey Junpei are you listing? Who did I say was my favorite author?"

"H-Huh? U-Ummm..." Junpei panicked "Psst! Who does she like?" He frantically asked Kaity.

"Utsubo Kubota." She whispered back.

"Um... Utsubo Kubota?" Junpei called.

"Huh... I guess you really were paying attention. Well then, moving on..."

"Thanks' Kaity! You really saved my bacon!" Junpei smiled.

*•*•*•*•*

After class was over for the day, Kaity ran into a familiar face. "Kaity-chan!"

"Huh?" As she turned around she saw Minato running over to her "Oh, Minato-kun! How are you?"

The taller boy chuckled a bit "Been pretty good actually! Uh, hey do you mind if I walk with you for a bit?" He ask nervously.

"Actually I was just heading back to the dorms."

"Oh, okay. Can I walk you back then?" Minato shifted a bit. For some reason the taller boy seem a little antsy, which was begging to make Kaity a little worried.

"Minato-kun is some-"

"There he is!" Startled Kaity and Minato turned around and found a few of the jocks from the track team were standing on the school steps, soaked from head to toe, now racing towards them.

"Crap! Run!" Minato yelled, grabbing Kaity's hand and taking off in the direction of Paulownia Mall.

"W-wait! Minato-kun!" Kaity tried to call out but he ignored her and kept running, dragging her along with him, The jocks hot on their tail. "Minato-kun, why are they chasing us?!"

"Ehehe... I, um, I kind of pulled a prank on them and they took it the wrong way." Minato chuckled as Kaity rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, otherwise they wouldn't be chasing us!"

"Oh come on, lighten up a bit! You gotta admit it's pretty funny!" Minato said as he gave her a lopsided grin. Kaity couldn't hold back a giggle, its true even if she tried to deny it. As soon as the pair entered the mall Minato quickly pulled Kaity into a dark alley way and waited until they saw jocks pass by. The two were panting hard by the time the cost was officially clear. The two looked at each other for a second before the both broke down laughing. "See, what I tell ya!" Minato chuckled as the two slowly came down from their laughing high. It was then that Minato looked down and realized that he was still holding onto Kaity's hand "Oopse! Sorry about that.' He chuckled slightly and released the girls hand.

"It's fine." She giggled, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Oh, crap! I just realized I dragged you in the opposite direction you heading. Sorry..." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh..." It was only then did Kaity realize that he was right "Eh, its fine!" She smiled up at him.

"But..."

"Really! It's fine!" She told him as she began to exit the dark alleyway "Anyway, I better hurry or I'm gonna miss my train! Later Minato!" and with that she raced off towards the train station.

As she walked off, she was never aware of just how upside down her world had really become once she had arrived in Iwatodai, less than two nights ago.

But this was just the begging.

* * *

Cosmio: So... yeah that's the first chapter. Sorry about all the short time skips. Once I get through the beginning of the game, since I'm writing this as I play, There hopefully wont be as many. And I think I just realized that this is the longest chapter I have ever written... huh... Well whatever! Thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
